marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Prescott Parker (Earth-910)
NOTE: 'This character is created by CureKurogane for the crossover fanfiction series, ''Spidey & The Flash. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are an admin or moderator of this wiki. Thank you kindly. '''Prescott Richard "Peter" Parker is one of the titular characters of the Marvel/DC crossover fanfiction, Spidey & The Flash. He is an orphaned teenager who lives under the care of his carefree but tough uncle, Ben Parker after the death of his aunt, May and currently protects the city of New York as the famous Spider-Man. Peter is a reserved person and doesn't get concerned about being popular, but he does have to deal with bullies such as Eugene "Flash" Thompson and dealing with his schoolwork. In the story, Peter meets the new neighbors, the Allen family and their son, Hawke "Barry" Allen aka The Flash who later becomes smitten with the young wall-crawler, much to the latter's chagrin. Appearance Physical Description Peter stands around 5'9" (175 cm) and has a lean build, his weight being 165 (75 kg). He has short chocolate-brown hair and sapphire blue eyes and is shown to have a beauty mark on the back of his neck and another one on the left side of his rear. Clothing Attire Peter isn't into fashion like most of his peers are as well as his best friend, Harry Osborn in which his mother owns a fashion line. Peter is very casual and often wears a nice Old Navy t-shirt with a plaid flannel wrapped around his waist, followed by faded denim jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. Personality Peter is a very reserved person and doesn't have to worry about trying to fit in with some clique to make something of himself. Instead, he just enjoys his life in high school, facing every obstacle along the way such as dealing with his bully, Flash Thompson. Being raised by his uncle, Peter was taught to never use violence to solve problems, but always stand up for what's right and keep on doing what you love to do regardless of what people say. Ironically, Peter is never a violent person and will never become a bully himself. He is shown to be very witty, very intelligent, sometimes a bit foul-mouthed to some extent, but he is very open once getting to know him and has a very good sense of humor. Peter enjoys reading for it helps him become less stressed with school life. He even enjoys photography, sewing, drawing, building his inventions, and listening to 80s music and 90s grunge, his favorite artists being Nirvana and even enjoys Bruno Mars. Backstory 'Early Life' Prescott Richard Parker was to Malinda Louise "Mary" (neé Arnold) and Richard Howard "Richie" Parker 'in Long Island, New York. Being the only child in the family, Prescott or everyone calls him '''Peter '''has lived a very stable life and almost everyone in the neighborhood knows him well because his father was a very well-respected newspaper reporter and his mother is a member of the school board, making sure that all of the kids and Peter have a healthy school life and the right education they need. Peter wasn't very outgoing like all of the kids are and is often reserved, but he isn't shy in showing off his hobbies, especially sewing in which he had learned from his maternal grandmother. But by the time Peter turned 8 years old, his life turned upside down when he found out that both of his parents were killed in a mass shooting during their night out on their wedding anniversary. This caused complete grief all over the suburbs of Long Island and Peter was left heartbroken and orphaned and spent at least two years with the friend of Mary and Richie until he was taken under the wing of his aunt and uncle, Ben and May Parker. 'Pre-Teen Years By the time Peter turned 10 years old, he was taken under the wing by his aunt and uncle, John-Roderick "Ben" Parker '''and '''Rosemary "May" Reilly-Parker. According to Peter, May was very active and spends most of her time doing yoga and all other activities while Ben is more of a carefree guy with a great sense of humor, and they had been parental figures after hearing about the deaths of Mary and Richie. Now living in Forest Hills neighborhood in Queens, Peter's life has started to get back on track for Ben works as an architect designer for Star Industries which was under the ownership of the original founder, Howard Stark, and May worked as a school teacher at Ulysses S. Grant Elementary School, in which Peter went in for 5th grade where he met Raimundo "Ray" Santiago 'and his childhood bully, James Eugene "Flash" Thompson from the end of elementary school and the beginning of his junior high school years. Peter was very smart for his age and he had been interested in different activities, his first favorite being science in which he aces most of his time and would win the science fairs for 7th and 8th grade and be one of the students with the highest grades, making Ben and May proud of his hard work and would graduate later after choosing the high school of his choice: Midtown High School. 'Present Day Relationships 'Hawke "Barry" Allen' Coming soon... 'Huntington "Harry" Osborn' Coming soon... 'Raimundo "Ray" Santiago' Coming soon... Powers & Abilities Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man Incarnations Category:Spidermen Category:Crossovers Category:CureKurogane series Category:Spidey & The Flash